Wings
by MiceWillPlay
Summary: Bella Swan is queen of Forks high, Edward is the new boy. They both have dark secrets they are desperate to run from. Full summary inside. Rated M for dark themes ie self harm, physical and sexual abuse and sexual scenes. BxE. AH.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but this story is mine; please don't copy it.**

**Warning: this fic will contain dark themes such as physical and mild sexual abuse and self harm. It will also contain scenes involving sex.**

* * *

_Summary: Bella Swan is queen of Forks high and captain of the cheerleaders. Edward Cullen is new to town and after too many high schools no longer feels the need to join in with high school drama. But they both share one thing in common, they both have dark secrets they are desperate to run away from. Rated M for dark themes._

* * *

**_Wings_**

Prologue

For as long as I can remember I've always wanted to escape. To leave my overly responsible life and just live for a while. But after one too many failed attempts at making it on my own, leaving me with far too many shadows, the fates have finally smiled on me and given me my escape.

It came from the last place I'd ever have expected, my mom's latest squeeze. Lots of the men mom liked ended up dragging her all over the country with them, me in tow. However this boy toy reminded Rene that my father hadn't seen me in a while and suddenly I was on the next plane to Port Angeles, Washington.

It was time to start my new life.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but this story is mine; please don't copy it.**

**Warning: this fic will contain dark themes such as physical and mild sexual abuse and self harm. It will also contain scenes involving sex.**

**A/N: thank you to all my readers and my reviewer PatchsFallenAngel, love you x.**

* * *

_Summary: Bella Swan is queen of Forks high and captain of the cheerleaders. Edward Cullen is new to town and after too many high schools no longer feels the need to join in with high school drama. But they both share one thing in common, they both have dark secrets they are desperate to run away from. Rated M for dark themes._

* * *

**_Wings_**

**Chapter One**

Another new town, another new house and of course another new high school. Fan-fucking-tastic.

I followed my 'siblings' in through a set of faded wood doors to my new school's office and waited impatiently for the office lady to get to us.

"Dude, come on aren't you a little excited? Dad said he got a good feeling about this one, we could stay here." My 'brother' Emmett was always jazzed by new places, unlike me he _loved_ the 'new kid' attention, the sports trials and a fresh set of cheerleaders. Mostly the cheerleaders.

I sighed.

"No Em, am I seriously the only one who's sick of this whole fucking circus every few months?"

"_Come on_ Eddie, Em could be right, I have a good feeling about this, and I think this could be _the_ place."

Alice was an optimist for a whole other reason to Em, she was a true romantic. She had this _feeling _that she was going to meet her true love in a high school cafeteria; the thing was she didn't know _which_ high school cafeteria.

"Alice you say that about every high school we end up in. And stop calling me Eddie!"

"I know but I _really _think this time is _it_, Edward." She wined.

I rolled my eyes and as the guy in front finally finished, the office lady smiled at me.

"How can I help you dear?"

"Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen, we're new." I gave the office lady a faux-shy smile, looking up from under my lashes and watched as her pupils dilated. What? I know I'm good looking and having friends in the office always helps.

"Su-sure," she stammered after a moment's hesitation. "Here are your class schedules and a school map."

"Thank you." I beamed at her, dazzling her momentarily, then turned on my heel passing the papers on.

"Awesome, gym first!" Em fist-pumped the air then jogged off down the hall.

Actually fist-pumped.

I died a little bit more on the inside, thanking god we weren't actually blood related.

I looked down at my timetable and sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time that morning.

"I guess I'll see you at lunch then, kid." I ruffled Alice's hair.

"Don't screw up my hair! Unlike you I actually care about making a good impression! And I'm only a year younger than you!" I chuckled and started to walk away when Alice caught my arm, her face softened after her brief anger. "Edward, really, at least try this time, don't just give up."

I just wiggled my arm out of her grasp and walked away.

I slammed my tray down on our isolated table watching as students on other tables, who were staring at us like fucking animals in a zoo, flinched from the loud noise. My own 'siblings' however were unfazed. Emmett just looked at me like nothing happened and Alice just shook her head slightly as disappointment coloured her eyes.

"How many days until they stop staring this time? Any bets?" I growled out in aggravation as my hands fisted in my hair at either side. I hated being the centre of attention.

"Edward quit being so paranoid, no wonder you never make any friends. Jesus, this attention is a good thing, it can help you get yourself out there," he gestured with his hands as if that somehow made it all make sense. "You always assume the worst in people."

I didn't tell him that I had every right to assume the worst in people because that would lead to a whole other line of questioning that I could never answer.

So instead I just glared.

"He has a point Edward, I mean if you just try…" Alice's less than useful two cents was cut short by a group of girls approaching our table in full cheerleading uniform. Fan-fucking-tastic. Looks like it was time to meet the bitches of Forks High.

The girls stopped at the end of our table and I heard Emmett let out a low whistle.

"Well hello ladies. How can we help you?" He drawled out in his 'chick-charming' (his words not mine) voice. I rolled my eyes but looked up to give the girls a once over.

There were three girls; two blondes flanking a brunette on each side. They were all stereotypical cheerleaders, long legs shown off by short skirts, slithers of flat stomachs shown off by slightly too small tight shirts that showed large perky tits no doubt being helped by Victoria's Secret. The platinum blonde on the right had her straight hair in a high pigtail with a ridiculously combed over fringe. Golden blonde on the left had fat bouncy ringlets which looked liked they'd been scraped into place with way too much hair product. While brunette was in some sort of straight pigtail with an odd braid thing wrapped round her head. All three were obviously fake tanned considering we had moved to the wettest place in the continental US, and yet these girls ranged from just past sun kissed to orange in colour, and all of them were caked in way too much make-up.

I'd seen these girls before, well not _these_ girls exactly, but this _type_ of girl before. They're a dime a dozen at any high school, although the way they were the first to approach us spoke volumes. I'd done this enough to recognise these girls ruled this school and by the looks of things brunette bitch was queen. She focused her eyes on my brother.

"You're Emmett, right?" She spoke in an overly flirtatious voice, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Sure am babe." He grinned back at her.

"I'm Izzy and this is Jess and Lauren," She gestured first to goldilocks then to the platinum comb-over. "We heard you tried out for the football team this morning, did you make the team?"

"Yep, your looking at the Spartans newest footballer, although I'm sure you girls wont waist your time cheering for the new kid." He lowered his eyes and I fought the sudden urge to puke.

"Of course not, as head cheerleader I make sure every team member is cheered for. Although," She lent in closer and her two minions followed her movements perfectly. "As a new member of the team I'll make sure we _welcome_ you properly so that you can catch the spirit of forks high" Goldilocks popped her pink gum. Emmett swallowed. I gagged. Alice kicked my chair and glared at me. The sound of metal scrapping drew the girl's attention my way.

Brunette looked me up and down quickly then smiled her fake smile at me.

"Hey, what's _your_ name?" She asked leaning closer. I was sick of this already, sick of this school, sick of this shitty little town and more than sick of these girls. I stood up dumped my tray and left the cafeteria getting to my next lesson early.

As I sat doodling mindlessly on my notepad I felt my anger start to dissipate. The teacher walked in and I introduced my self. He explained that his class was assigned seating and moved me into what he said was the last space when the rest of the class arrived. There were only a few other people in the classroom at the moment, and thankfully none of them felt the need to stare at the new kid.

A bell rung and the rest of the class started to filter in, still chatting from lunch. I kept doodling. I felt someone sit on the seat next to me and looked up to see who my new lab partner was.

_Shit._

_Of all the fucking people…_ Of course I had to sit next to bitch brunette. She gave me a superior flick of her hair before looking past me to where goldilocks and comb-over sat, gesturing at me and making a pained face. They shot her back faux-sympathetic looks.

"I'm not fucking blind you know! I can see what your doing!" I snapped at her my tone sharp and accusatory.

"Oh so _now_ he speaks." She pulled out a mirror and started smearing yet more sticky crap on her lips as she spoke. "Ignoring me wasn't very nice you know." She continued in her superior, patronising tone.

"Well maybe I had better things to do than listen to you."

"I doubt that." She shut her mirror and looked at me, her expression changed into a pout. "We just wanted to welcome you and your brother to our school…" She looked down twirling her hair.

"What about my sister?" Blood-relation issue aside I genuinely thought of Alice as my sister.

"You have a sister?" She seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yes she was sat next to me!"

She paused seemingly thinking for a moment, although I doubted that was possible. Finally her eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh, _she's_ your sister." She looked at me disapprovingly. "The little pixie haired freak tried to talk to us on the way to class, needless to say, she will never exactly _fit in_."

"What?" I asked, my tone becoming pissed.

She seemed oblivious to my change in temperament.

"Well you know, we like to keep standards here and she just doesn't live up to them." She shrugged. The cold hearted bitch. Alice would probably cut off her arm and leg to run with these bitches. As much as Em and I try to convince her she doesn't need to be like them, she always wants to be a popular kid. I glared at her and Mr Banner called the class to order.

The class was easy, I'd done this shit countless times before, so I spent most of my lesson daydreaming ways to get back at queen bitch. Said queen bitch spent most of the lesson texting under the desk.

At the end of the lesson she shoved her books and cell back into her bag and turned to me pursing her lips.

"Okay then lets cut the crap. I'll do you a deal." Her tone was all business.

"I'm not making any deals with you, bitch." My tone was harsh, I didn't make a habit of swearing at women but after how she treated Alice, bitch deserved it. She ignored me.

"There's this party at the weekend, meet me there."

"What?" I asked stunned.

"You're attractive, you have to know that." She shrugged. "You meet me at a party gain a reputation as a good lay and you can hang with us."

"What would you gain?" I wasn't really considering it, I'd moved past all that but I was intrigued as to what she thought she'd be gaining.

"Easy, you're one of the new kids, I need the first go on at least _one_ of you to prove to anyone questioning me that I'm on top." I ignored the double meaning of her words and her flirty eyelash flutter. It made sense; I supposed queen bitch needed to keep her throne. Then something clicked.

"Wait a minute; you want me to fuck you for popularity?" I asked incredulously, I'd had some weird sex propositions before but this one took the fucking cake by a mile.

She laughed an irritating high pitched fake sounding giggle.

"Oh, _please_ don't flatter your self. The girls may have decided that you're totally fuckable but you're not my type. Your brother on the other hand…" She gazed off lost in thought and I shivered.

"Why don't you use him then?"

"He's too easy; at the lunch table he was practically drawling over us and didn't meet any of our faces. _Anyone_ could have him." As much as I hated to admit it she had a point. "You on the other hand ignored us all. You're a challenge."

"I don't need or want to be popular, I'd much rather just blend in become invisible." It was safer that way for so many reasons; also I did not feel the need to associate with these types of people anymore. I turned to leave.

"I know. But your sister does." She smiled, she had me and she knew it. "Look I've already explained I don't want to fuck you, I just need it to look I have. Meet me at the party put on a good show, go into a private room with me, ruffle up your clothes a bit then leave. I keep my status and your sister becomes one of us." It was a really cheap thing to do, but I knew how much this meant to Alice.

"Deal." I muttered.

"Good. I'll send Em the details," her minions walked up to us and instantly her flirtatious smile was back. "I guess I'll see you there then." She touched my arm and winked at me before walking away, minions in tow.

What had I just agreed to do?

Hours later I finally convinced Esme I'd had enough to eat and went up to my room. I was just digging out some old sweats to sleep in from a moving box when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called out.

Emmett ambled in phone in hand. I'd already told him earlier about my deal with queen bitch, we'd both agreed not to say anything to Alice.

"I just got the details of the party." He said waving his phone around.

"Great." I said with no enthusiasm. "Just forward me the text."

"I don't see what's so bad about this you know. You haven't got laid in _forever_, maybe that's why you've been such a miserable bitch lately." I glared, but didn't bother to correct him, no one else needed to know about my inability at relationships or the fucked up lengths I went to find my one night stands.

"Em, I'm not actually gonna have sex with her!" I said for about the fiftieth time since explaining this to him.

"I know, I know don't get your panties in a twist." I rolled my eyes at his immaturity. "I meant this could give you a new start, a new reputation. Maybe it's time for playboy Edward to come back." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I sighed, I knew he meant well.

"Hey Em, I'm gonna hit the sack. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sure." He smiled at me as though he could sense I wanted to be left alone.

As soon as he shut the door behind him my mask crumbled.

I stood in front of my new bedroom mirror and stared at myself in the mirror. I knew I was attractive, I was bound to be. I had my mother's eyes, hair and lips while I had my father's prominent high cheekbones; my nose was some mix of the two. My parents were attractive people; I'd seen pictures of my mother in her prime and knew my dad had to have looked good to keep her attention. It was because of their genes I was attractive. It was because of their genes girls always wanted me. It was because of their genes I looked like them. It was because of their actions my 'dad' drunk. It was because of my genes my dad hated me. I pay for their mistakes every time Carlisle finds me late at night, drunk off his head yelling their names but coming after me. Because I look like them.

New places always started off good, it usually takes a while for Carlisle to realise that another change of scenery doesn't change what happened, that he can't run away from it. Sometimes it takes weeks, sometimes it takes days. I can't even enjoy my temporary freedom because I know what's coming, I just don't know when.

I hate by blood parents for what they make me live through.

Here alone in my room, away from my high school mask, I hate myself for looking like them.

* * *

**Please review**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but this story is mine; please don't copy it.**

**Warning: this fic will contain dark themes such as physical and mild sexual abuse and self harm. It will also contain scenes involving sex.**

**A/N: Apologies for the huge delay but i have had no internet connection since the day after the last chapter went up, this is also why there was no review replies for last chapter. However i promise to reply to every review this time. Reg posting schedule will be every Wednesday, starting either 2/2/11 or 7/2/11 depending on workload and response to this chapter!**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers from last chapter; lillinna, 1Rbooks, keelashannae89, alc219 and PatchsFallenAngel (extra thanks for reviewing twice now!) and sorry again for not replying. This is for you guys, love you all x**

* * *

_Summary: Bella Swan is queen of Forks high and captain of the cheerleaders. Edward Cullen is new to town and after too many high schools no longer feels the need to join in with high school drama. But they both share one thing in common, they both have dark secrets they are desperate to run away from. Rated M for dark themes._

* * *

**_Wings_**

**Chapter Two**

The front door banging shut woke me up and I sat bolt upright in bed from shock at the unexpected noise. _Charlie must have gone to work early_, I thought stretching lazily. I glanced up at my clock.

"Shit!"

Charlie wasn't early; I was late, _really_ late.

Cursing under my breath I threw myself out of bed and into the shower. Alright, it was my fault that I slept through my alarm, but Charlie could have woken me up on his way out. Then I remembered, Charlie was still pissed at me about some party over the weekend. It was too loud so a neighbour called the police. Enter Chief Charlie into a world of thumping bass surrounded by underage sex, drinking and a teeny-tiny bit of weed. Needless to say Charlie was less than pleased to see me there. He's pissed about it and not really talking to me, but he's not disappointed in me any more; that wore off after about a year of living with him, when he realised that I had become (in his words) 'one of _those_ girls'. He didn't feel the need to elaborate and I didn't feel the need to hear him give details on what he thought I was like. He said he'd always love me but he couldn't respect a daughter who didn't respect herself. Bullshit. I have a hell of a lot more self respect here than I did back in phoenix.

As I dried myself off my phone buzzed on the counter.

_Late much bb? x J_

I glanced at the time on the display. Shit I was supposed to meet the girls at the coffee shop 10 minutes ago for our daily caffeine dose before school.

_L8, c u lnch x B_

I turned on my straighteners and started shoving my cheer uniform into a bag as my phone buzzed again.

_K, u wnt ur reg fx 4 1st clss? x J _

I looked at the time again there was no way in hell I could be ready and presentable in time to drive my piece of shit truck to school for first lesson.

_Cttng 1st x B_

Her reply was immediate

_Gd nite? x J_

I smiled while braiding my hair, glad that my reputation had given me a reason to be late at school. I'd worked hard to build up my rep I was always glad when I reaped the rewards. The number of assumptions people now make on my behalf saves me from lying outright to my friends or having to tell them the truth about my sleepless nights.

_Yeah... ;P x I_ replied

_I wnt dtls lnch! X J_

Eventually I was ready and starting up my ancient truck. The PoS was so slow and unreliable I usually got a lift from one of my girls, but obviously today that was out.

My heels announced my arrivals into the lunch hall to my girls. When I sat down Jess and Lauren looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked them all batting my eyelids at them.

"Don't play coy swan, it doesn't suit you." Lauren drawled at me.

"Yeah, Details now!" Jess practically squealed at me.

I sighed dramatically. "What do you want to know?'" I braced myself for Jess's mandatory 20 questions, some of which I knew would cover what she already thought she knew for the benefit of her audience.

"Why are you so late for school?"

"I overslept."

She smirked at me. "And why did you oversleep?"  
_  
Because Charlie's a selfish bastard._ "Because I didn't get to sleep until late."

Jess paused for dramatic affect before quirking her eyebrow at me and asking the most important question. "Why did you go to bed so late Izzy?"

"Because I was with someone." My tone added the implied _'duh'_.

Now it was Lauren's turn.

"Details now."

"What can I say, you girls know my standards..."

"So he ticked all the boxes?" Kate asked.

"Of course," I scoffed. "I don't compromise my standards." This was possibly the first true thing I'd said to my girls this morning. I did keep incredibly high standards when it came to men, it's one of the few things that stopped me from turning completely into the person that my reputation told everyone I was.

"So tall, dark and handsome?" Kate qualified.

"And ripped."

"How ripped?" Lauren asked.

"Amazingly ripped. I'm talking six pack abs, massive arms, toned legs... The full package."

Jess leaned forward. "Right, now we have the _pleasantries_ out of the way on to the important questions." Jess paused again; she's all about the drama. "Was the sex good?"

"Of course! I don't grant repeat performances for just anyone."

"Really a repeat? Was it as good the second time round?"

"Yes, that boy is talented as hell. He has a fantastic body and he knows how to use it." I sighed for effect.

"Does this mystery man have a name?" Rose asked. Rosalie Hale was my main competitor at forks high. She was one of my girls and we were both 'friends' on the surface but in reality she was just biding her time. I knew that if there was ever a shadow of a doubt that my girls support was wavering, Rose would take me down. That's why it was so important that I kept my girls as close to me as possible because there was something about rose, about the questions she asked that told me she didn't believe all my bullshit.

"Rose you of all people should know how these things work, he doesn't know my name, I don't know his. It's simpler that way."

"Whatever Izzy." Rose rolled her eyes but accepted defeat. This time.

"Don't you want a boyfriend Iz?" Kate asked.

"Nah, monogamy is beyond over rated. It's just what people do when they're looks start to go, they can't attract men's attention like they used to so they put all their effort into one man." Kate looked disheartened at my answer, obviously a true romantic. I felt sorry for her, one day the world would break that attitude right out of her.

"Hey, Iz we should trade our little black books sometime." Jess suggested wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Jess was the only person I knew who was even sluttier in reality than I ever pretended to be.

"Between the two of you, you'd probably have the entire male population of the State!" Lauren laughed, but not in a spiteful or mean way. Jess and I looked at each other then and cracked up too, soon the whole table was laughing.

As everyone settled down, Jess turned back to me. "So how come your having this party Saturday night? I thought you were grounded?"

"I am, that's why the party's at my house. Charlie's out running patrols for the night anyway."

"You clever bitch." Jess said in admiration. "Is it just the usual crowd?"

"Of course, I don't let just anyone into my house. Oh and the new kids."

"_All_ of the new kids?" Asked Lauren "Even the little freak?"

"I'm giving her a few little tests at the party, to see if she can cut it with us. I know I signalled her as freak yesterday but after a closer inspection of her brothers… I've decided she comes with a few benefits."

"Hhhmmmm, well they are both edible. Especially the big one, the football player…" Jess mused.

"Emmett." I helped.

"Yeah Emmett, he is _fit as_, and we have cheer last period, same time he has football." Jess sighed.

"Hey girls. I'm sure i can count on all of you to ensure he gets a proper welcome and that you all make sure you're especially nice to him at my party on Saturday. But let's not forget that in the meantime he is probably lonely in this new town." I winked at Jess. "However judging by the way he tried to look up our skirts the whole time during practice he seems pretty easy s-"

Jess cut me off. "I don't give a shit how easy he is, that just means it takes less time to get a go with that delectable specimen." I was momentarily taken back by Jess's vocabulary, before deciding she probably got it from some crappy chick flick. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Rose had tensed again at something Jess had said, I filed that away for later before returning to my previous thought.

"Anyway, as I was saying Emmett seams pretty easy so I've set my goals on something a little out of my usual range." I pointedly looked over at Edward where he sat on a table with Alice.

"He is good looking, I mean he has a nice face and all, but don't you think he's a bit lanky?" Lauren asked.

"Maybe a little, but his face and hair is seriously hot, and for him, it's gonna be more about the thrill of winning someone over. It's just been so long since I've actually had to work to get a man. You know It's kinda about the thrill of the chase." Lauren, Jess and Kate all nodded agreeing with me, Rose just sighed and muttered under her breath.

On my way to bio I saw the new girl in the corridor and sighed internally,_ the things I do for my reputation…_

"Hey you're new here, right? One of the Cullens?" She looked up at me shyly obviously intimidated by me and my two wing-girls, Jess and Lauren. I had to take a step back to look at her properly it was hurting my neck to look down at her. I know shorter girls are supposed to be cute, but _seriously_, this girl didn't even hit 5 foot.

"Yeah, my names Alice." She answered in a shy but surprisingly nice voice, well if all else fails at least she could work in a call centre.

"Look, there's this party on Saturday that I'm sure your brothers have already told you about, but this is me formally inviting you and asking you to come early to get ready with us." I was impressed I did the whole speech without my lips curling in disgust once.

Her eyes widened clearly surprised. "Really you guys want me to hang around with you?"

"Sure, Saturday will be a little test of sorts to see if you fit in, but don't worry it will be fun." I gave her my million dollar smile.

"I won't let you down! I promise! What time?" She was so eager and excited; I supposed that was something I could work with.

"I'll text you." She smiled again and gave me her number just as the bell went for class and she disappeared off down the corridor.

"You sure about this Iz? I mean, I know her brothers are hot and all, but do you really think she'll cut it?" Jess asked.

"Yeah well you never know, she might surprise us…" _Or not…_ I added internally.

Silence. I hated silence. Every other table was chatty, but mine; nothing. I was waiting for the tumble weed to roll over our text book any minute. Edward sat next to me saying nothing, not even looking at me. I would have been texting like mad by this point usually; but Banner had dimmed the lights for some shitty documentary and even he would have noticed the back light of my cell under the desk.

I refused to be the first to break; he would be the first to talk.

Another 10 minutes passed.

Cautiously I glanced over at him while pretending to fluff up my ponytail. He was _asleep_. That asshole had the nerve to _fall_ _asleep_ in _my_ presence. Not even men I fucked got that privilege.

I 'accidentally' knocked the hardback textbook off the desk onto his outstretched feet.

"Ow!" He jolted awake.

Banner looked up, "Everything ok Cullen?"

"Yes Sir, just being a little _clumsy._" He said turning to glare at me.

Banner just hmphed and turned back to the screen.

"What the _hell_ was that for?" he whisper shouted.

I told you I'd get him to speak first.

"I didn't do anything, it was an accident." I smiled sweetly and looked at him from under my lashes.

"Whatever." He retorted still glaring.

"By the way I invited your sister to my party today and asked her to come by early to hang with us. I've done my side now all you have to do is yours."

His eyebrows rose, he seemed genuinely surprised I'd lived up to my word. "That was quick."

"Well, I don't back out of deals." The words slipped out of my mouth without my conscious thought and for a moment I was back _there_ again, and _his_ voice was in my ear _'a deals a deal, baby'_. I shuddered, then snapped out of it, remembering where I was and who I was talking to.

"Hey are you ok?" Edward asked his voice oddly gentle and smooth now. I looked up at his eyes and saw a flash of concern in them.

I bristled and flicked my hair. "Just cold." I shrugged into my jacket and as the bell rang my mask was back on and I was in uber bitch mode again. I stood up and grabbed my bag, checking my make up in my compact. I looked down at him and smiled. "Have fun icing your foot."

* * *

**_Please review x_**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but this story is mine; please don't copy it.**

**Warning: this fic will contain dark themes such as physical and mild sexual abuse and self harm. It will also contain scenes involving sex.**

**A/N: Apologies again, for my lateness i _promise _there will be a chapter next Wednesday.**

**Thank you to my stunning reviewers from last chapter _deans princess_ and repeat performances from _1Rbooks_ and _Keelashannae89_ love you all x**

* * *

_Summary: Bella Swan is queen of Forks high and captain of the cheerleaders. Edward Cullen is new to town and after too many high schools no longer feels the need to join in with high school drama. But they both share one thing in common, they both have dark secrets they are desperate to run away from. Rated M for dark themes._

* * *

**_Wings_**

**Chapter Three**

"Have fun icing your foot." She sneered at me before giving her hair one last toss and walking away.

_Bitch_.

I had tried really hard not to limp all the way to gym, but that shit had _hurt_.

_Accident my ass._

I was surprised that she'd not only kept her word to me, but that she'd acted so quickly. Then there was that look that passed through her eyes when she talked about deals. A hardened steel look followed by a flash of pain that had made her look so vulnerable but so angry, so _human_ for a minute that I got the strangest impulse protect her, check she was ok.

_Ha! As if I'm the right person to protect anyone, I can't even protect myself!_ I refused to go down the dark path my sneering subconscious hinted at. Not at school, I had appearances to keep up.

I dressed and half jogged, half limped into the gym just as coach blew the whistle calling class to order. Gym of some sort was compulsory to everyone at Forks High, if you were on a team you had practice now, if not you ended up here.

"Alright ladies! All of you outside now three laps round the track!" He yelled and was met by a chorus of moans and groans. I stayed quiet and smiled, I loved running, I was fast too. I loved feeling the slow burn in my muscles as they worked, I loved the breeze on my face that made it feel like I was running a hell of a lot faster than I actually was. But most of all I loved running because it made me feel free and light, like my own special version of flying.

Not that I would _ever_ say any of that out loud.

I walked with the rest of the class out to the field noticing that, thankfully, for the first time since we moved here it was not raining. We went through a quick warm up then we were off. I stubbornly ignored the pain in my foot and kept running, until eventually a happy smile spread across my face.

Of course, it couldn't last, soon the pain in my foot started to outweigh the enjoyment I got from my run and I started to limp again.

"Cullen! Over here, now!" Coach barked. Sighing I slowed back to my limp-jog and started toward him.

"You're a good runner kid." He smiled patting me on the back. "I'd like to see you try for track in the summer. But you can't do that if you push yourself too hard and seriously injure your foot, right?"

"But it's not an important injury its just a bru-"

He cut me off. "Every injury is an important injury now go sit on the bench. I'll get mister 'I've got no kit' to get you some ice. Hey! Yorkie! Here! NOW!"

I grumbled and went to go sit down, watching my brother training with the other footballers. Eventually the boy who had no kit – I think his name was Eric, gave me some ice. I accepted it with a muted "thank you."

I was still holding it to my foot when a flurry of blue and yellow, of tanned legs and bleached hair walked past me.

_You have got to be kidding._

They were almost past me on the way to the footballers, when Isabella finally caught sight of me. She gave me one slow look up and down before her eyes caught on my foot. Then she started laughing. I glared. The other girls noticed Isabella and turned to see what was so funny. They all started laughing. I was now glaring so hard I felt like my gaze should be physically burning her. Isabella just blew me a kiss in response and turned, leading her minions away.

_Stupid motherfucking high school._

"Dude, I still don't believe your foot got screwed by a _textbook_." Em boomed taking the piss yet again.

When Alice wouldn't shut up about my odd walk I pretended not to hear her. But after a ten minute drive of it, only interrupted by Em's lewd comments and suggestions why I was walking funny, I caved and told them.

Big mistake.

Emmett found it fucking hilarious. I had a feeling it would take me a long time to live this down in his eyes.

Alice on the other hand rolled her eyes and said I was over reacting, and that I was paranoid because "Isabella wouldn't knock a book on your foot, and even if she did it _must_ have been an accident."

She was already siding with her and she wasn't even one ofthem. Surprisingly, Alice hadn't gushed about the party yet, in fact she hadn't even mentioned it once. Maybe Isabella lied to me about today; if she did she's a lot better actor than I gave her credit for. Maybe if she's a truly crappy actor her whole plan for this party will fall through and she'll be shamed in front of her friends and become miserable, then Alice won't want to be like her.

Yeah right, you don't get that popular without a lot of bullshitting.

However when Alice saw the bruise on my foot her expression softened and she got me some ice before settling next to me on the sofa with her sketchbook. I flipped the TV on and tried to ignore Emmett's comments and Alice who seemed to be compulsively checking her phone. _Please_ don't tell me she has a boyfriend now too, I think that might be more than I could handle at the moment.

The door opened and a call of, "Honey I'm home!" echoed through the house. I stiffened.

"Hi dad!" Alice called through and left the room to go find Carlisle.

Soon the man himself appeared in still in scrubs from the hospital. He was tall and board shouldered like Emmett, while his deep blue eyes matched Alice's exactly.

He looked nothing like me.

Then again, he had no reason to.

"Dinner boys." He called gesturing us through. He ruffled both mine and Em's hair as we passed. Emmett just smiled at him, I tried really hard not to shiver and quickly pulled away.

"Carlisle, I don't think Edward likes having his hair messed up. It already sticks up enough as it is." Esme kissed me on the cheek as I entered the dining room. "All of you sit down and we'll start grace."

I couldn't sleep. I was sat in the middle of my new bed, my arms wrapped around my legs, rocking every now and then. My right foot kept twitching and I was compulsively flicking my right thumb nail against my front teeth in the darkness.

Carlisle was still out.

There was nothing unusual about this, he always does it. Finishes work, comes home for family dinner then goes out for 'a few drinks' with his work friends. Carlisle is a charismatic man, in Forks he has started going out since the first night we moved here. I want to comfort my self by saying it's still far too early for him to get one of his moods again, but I can't be sure. I don't know what triggers him, I don't know when he will next snap, I-

The front door softly opening and locking again interrupted my thoughts.

I froze.

I could hear feet quietly climbing the stairs, obviously trying not to wake anyone.

_At least I know he's not crazy drunk_, I thought, trying to calm down a little. But my tensed muscles refused to relax.

Footsteps reached the landing and started to walk toward my bedroom door.

I could hear every slow, deliberate step as they gradually got louder.

He paused outside my bedroom door.

I stopped breathing.

Silence.

All I could hear was my own pulse echoing in my ears.

Footsteps started again, down the hallway toward his and Esme's room. I waited until I heard their door swing shut before I started breathing again. In between gasps I felt hot tears of relief run down my face and I quickly started wiping them away. I hated the way he made me feel, made me act like some damn five year old who was staying up to keep the monsters away.

Even though now, just like every night, I feel pathetic for being so afraid, I know I'll do exactly the same tomorrow night, waiting up to see if my monster's going to stay away.

Eventually I felt the adrenaline drain from my body and a heavy tiredness take its place. I laid my head back and sent up a silent prayer to whoever was listening that my dreams would be a hell of a lot nicer than reality.

The angry buzz of my alarm woke me up what felt like minutes later. Groaning I slowly sat up and stretched hitting the button to silence the fuck-awful god-damn noise.

I didn't dream. I never do. I would like to though, just to escape for a few hours.

Sighing, I grabbed a towel from one of my still to be unpacked boxes and padded off to shower.

I heard the front door slam shut and I padded downstairs to where I could smell breakfast.

"Oh honey, you always just miss your dad leaving for work! You and your long showers!" Esme scolded me playfully before ruffling my hair and putting a plate of pancakes in front of me. I loved Esme as far as I was concerned she was my mother, biology be damned. _How could someone so kind and loving end up married to Carlisle?_

"Sorry mom." I answered sheepishly, although I knew I'd do it again tomorrow, and somewhere deep down, I think she did too.

"Oh my God! Edward you'll never guess what happened to me yesterday!" Alice squealed.

"No idea." I answered grinning back.

"Izzy and the other cheerleaders invited me to her party tomorrow night! And she invited me round early with the other girls to get ready! I'm so excited Edward! I would have told you yesterday but she hadn't texted me the details yet and I didn't want to jinx it! But now she's texted me and I'm just so excited to finally be almost one of a popular crowd! Oh my God moving to this town was the best thing ever!" She squealed again.

She had been speaking Alice speak again, high pitched and caffeine iv fast, but I think I caught the gist. Looks like Isabella really did keep her promise. I always hoped that Alice would be comfortable enough in her own skin that she wouldn't feel the need to chase after popularity like this. But if this made her smile, made her happy, then it was worth the tiny price I had to pay for it.

I slipped on my docs (it was too wet for much else here) and walked out the door, my foot only hurt a little today. As humiliating as it was, the ice did help.

My mornings were always so damn domestic at the moment that I had started to feel normal and it didn't feel too much like I was wearing a mask, hiding, during school hours.

Yet.

When I got to school practically the whole student body was buzzing about the party tomorrow. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

_Here you go babe, their all dieing to meet you but they know the drill, see you soon. ;) T_

Underneath were three phone numbers and three names; Irina, Kate and Heidi. God I loved Tanya and her limitless 'friends'. My life wasn't suited to girlfriends; they worried too much and asked too many questions I couldn't answer. However I was a seventeen year old guy and I definitely enjoyed women. I re-read her text after entering the numbers into my phone, something confusing me, quickly I texted back.

_What do you mean see you soon? E_

Her reply was practically instant.

_I'm visiting Irina next weekend, if you can wait that long to meet them all in the flesh then, I can introduce you…. ;) T x_

Quickly, I typed my reply; even though she knew there was no way I'd miss an opportunity like this.

_I'm sure I'll manage. E_

I slipped my phone back and tried really hard not to think about next weekend in public.

Lessons were endless as word had spread that I was going to this damn party, which apparently made me socially acceptable and approachable. Mostly from irritating girls who seemed more irritating than usual because their attempts at flirting just reminded me that I'd just said I'd wait a whole week before meeting Tanya's friends.

Hold on, I said I'd wait until next week to see them _in the flesh_. I pulled my phone out under the desk in history and texted the first of my new numbers.

_Hey, this is Edward, Tanya's friend, are you busy later tonight? _

I held my phone tight so no one would hear it vibrating with a new text message.

_I thought we were waiting until Tanya's visit? H x_

Apparently Tanya must have told them about our plans already, and about my pet peeve of text shortened words. After another look up to check I was still unnoticed I replied.

_We are, but that doesn't mean we can't get to know each other in the meantime… E_

I waited a moment, and then my phone buzzed again.

_Sure, speak to you later ;P H x_

Still smiling, I grabbed my bag and headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

I was sat eating lunch with Alice when the bitch-bots approached. Isabella smiled a false smile at me before turning to Alice.

"Coming to sit with us today?"

Alice's face lit up, and as much as I wanted to hate the bitch for everything she stood for, I couldn't. Not if she could make Alice smile like that.

Alice started to get up then paused looking back at me, torn.

"Go on." I muttered, smiling. She smiled even wider and kissed me on the cheek before following the cheerleaders off to their table. I quickly got bored of eating by myself so I gave up and went to biology early.

_The things I do for my sister…._

The bell rang and Isabella sauntered in, taking her seat next to me. Instantly she started talking.

"We need to talk about the plan for tomorrow."

A part of me really hoped she would just call it all off, but apparently I wasn't that lucky.

"We need to make it convincing, flirt a little." She paused, thinking. "I know; when you turn up, oh make sure you arrive late so that everyone will notice you arrive, walk straight to me and offer me a drink ma-"

"Why am I approaching you, why not the other way round?" I interrupted.

Her eyes narrowed. "_I'm_ helping _your_ sister, correct?" She spat.

I sighed in defeat and motioned for her to continue.

"Anyway, you arrive, get me a drink, loiter around me for a bit, put on a good show. Then we go up to my bedroom, and leave looking fucked. You might need to kiss me once in public after then you can go home." She explained in a clipped tone.

"Why do I have to kiss you? That wasn't part of any deal."

"For appearances sake. You also need to turn on the charm and at least _attempt_ to act sexy for the evening," She looked me up and down. "I mean, physically you don't need to do much work, just dress nicer. But your attitude worries me, you've never exactly shown smooth talking skills to anyone here…"

_Bitch_. "Just because I don't feel the need to put out for everything that breathes and has tits, doesn't mean I couldn't get a girl if I wanted one. I'm just very selective."

"Sure…" She drawled out. I tried to talk but she cut me off. "Quite frankly I don't give two shits about your selectiveness, just put a good show on for me tomorrow. Ok?"

"Got it."

Banner then called the class to order and Isabella started texting again under the desk. This time it didn't annoy me though, it just reminded me of what would hopefully be happening later. I smiled to myself in anticipation and shifted in my seat, all thoughts of the party gone for now as I waited for the end of the day.

* * *

_**Review Please x**_


End file.
